It's a Girl
by Sandalaris
Summary: Jackson’s first kiss and the birth of Hannah Montana. Miley tries to help out her brother. Miley/Jackson brother/sister bonding. Jackson/OC. A touch of Jacksannah if you squint.


It's A Girl

A/N: This, as well as Same Difference, were inspired by Out of the Blue a Mackson video by Mitchelmussoissohot on Youtube. Same Difference is a Mackson story, this however is more of a Jackson/Miley bonding story with a touch of Jacksannah. Takes place before the show ever starts.

Disclaimer: I can barely afford to put gas in my car; do you really think I own any rights to the show?

He watched, one hand raised in a silent good bye, as Shannon got in her mother's pinto and they drove off. They'd been dating a week, one whole week, and he had yet to get up the nerve… Jackson's thoughts trailed off, not really wanting to dwell on what he couldn't change at the moment.

"You didn't kiss her," a voice called. Jackson spun around in time to see Miley crawl out from behind the counter. "I thought you were suppose to kiss girlfriends good-bye." Her voice was matter-of-fact, and just a touch teasing. She hadn't believed him when he told her he had a girlfriend, and always been around waiting for the moment when she could prove him wrong and that he was lying about him and Shannon being more than friends.

Jackson just glared, moving back into the house and onto the couch, ignoring his baby sister's smug face. "For you information," he said, his voice angry and clipped, "we just haven't kissed yet."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the couch. "What are you waiting for? It's not like you've never kissed anyone before." Her eyes widened as he looked down and to the side, away from her searching gaze. "You haven't have you?" When he still refused to meet her gaze, for some reason unable to lie to his sister he just scoffed and tried to look like he found her words ridiculous. She grinned in triumph before her smile fell into confusion. "Then why haven't you kissed Shannon yet?"

Jackson shrugged, still not looking at her. "I don't wanna mess it up," he confessed. It was like a dame had been broken, words started spilling out in a mass jumble, an admission of thoughts she wasn't even sure he knew he ever considered. "I really like her, and Bobby Brendon's kissed her. And I don't want my first kiss to be with her if her's isn't with me. And I'm the guy; I'm suppose to have the experience. And what if I'm no good? And I just wish there was someone I could kiss first, who would just go away afterwards. But I don't want to cheat. And I get so nervous when she goes to leave, thinking this time I'll kiss her, but then I don't. And I just want it to be someone I trust. And…" He trailed off, still a little lost in his confessed mess of thoughts and wondering briefly if his little sister was the best person to say these things too. But Miley just watched him, the look her face clearly showing that a plan was forming and Jackson bit back a groan. He didn't want Miley to come up with some odd plan to get him kissed, it would backfire, he knew it would, but then she was jumping off the couch and demanding that he didn't move and that she'll be right back and he just sat back and waited, wondering how he was going to talk her out of whatever kooky thing she was planning.

She came back about five minutes later, a curly red clown wig on her head that clashed horribly with the turquoise top she had changed into, and a purple sequined cloth belt she was now using as a scarf around her neck.

"Miles, what are you doin'?" he question, biting back a laugh at her ridiculous attire.

"I'm not Miley," she replied, trying to lessen her southern drawl. "I'm Hannah…" Her eyes shifted back and forth as she tried to think of a last name. "M-Montana."

Jackson smiled, playing along. "Oh really? Well then what are you doing in my house _Hannah Montana_?" He said the name like was a joke, teasing her for picking something so child-like as an alias.

"I'm a friend of Miley's," she said, still trying to lessen her accent and failing, before making her way over to where he sat on the couch. "I'm only here for a short time." He still wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he nodded in understanding, a smile still tugging at his lips at how outrageous she looked. "So," she stated, looking around for a second before her gray eyes settled on him once more. "You know me now, and I'm a lot like Miley, so you can trust me." In a flash, he knew where she why she was doing this, but before he could protects, her small hand was clutching his chin, keeping him in place and her lips touched his. It was quick and over before he really had a chance to respond. Hannah jumped up, a big grin on her face. "Well, I've got to get back to…. Montana. Yeah, that's where I'm from. See ya." And with a small wave she was gone, skipping off back to her room to change back into Miley Stewart.

She came back a few minutes later, talking about her friend from Montana, and asking if he had a nice time with her, all the while little giggles escaping. He just nodded, not bringing himself to look at her, the guilt setting in. She was his sister, wasn't that illegal? He didn't mean to though, he reasoned, it's not like he was trying to date his sister or anything, it was just a kiss. Besides, he told himself, he had kissed Hannah Montana, not Miley, so that made it ok. Her heart was in the right place.

Guilt placated, or at least buried beneath gratitude (he really wasn't that nervous about Shannon anymore) Jackson looked up at Miley and smiled. "Thanks." She just grinned back and nodded once.


End file.
